


Purple flowers in her hair

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Rikku will not her go.





	Purple flowers in her hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).

“Return her to me.”

Rikku stood in front of the last remaining forces of the Yevon Resurgence. Her friends, Gippal and Baralai and Nooj and Paine, Leblanc and Lulu and Wakka and Kimahri and everyone else who had come to love Yuna and the new Spira she fought so hard for, had brought her this far. If only she could defeat them, she could get to Yuna.

“She is needed for the ritual to appease Sin! You and the _corruption _your kind brings has driven her off the right path the last time, but if we pray and bring Spira back onto the right path… then perhaps we can bring a true Calm again. The way it was meant to be. If we follow Yevon’s teachings, then we can-”

“I don’t care about your stupid ritual. Give her back to me. I won’t ask again.”

“Insolent mongrel! Your kind has corrupted Spira for too long. Lady Yuna understands the need for sacrifice better than any of your selfish, greedy kind ever could.”

Rikku spat at the insult and went into a fighting stance. They didn’t want to release Yuna, fine. Then Rikku would make them.

“You know nothing about Yunie! She loves everyone! And she wouldn’t want us to fight each other! She freed Spira, she would lay down her life even for you! But I won’t ever let her do that.”

Rikku felt the strength of the Warrior dresssphere flow through her and when she looked down, she saw Brotherhood’s blue shimmer reflect the thick flow of pyreflies. That was Yunie’s sword when she used this sphere, but maybe he was here too with them. Even if he was long gone. He would protect her from that place, same as they all did.

They cut them down, together.

The last of them exploded into an angry burst of pyreflies and Rikku saw her in the distance, a forlorn, lonely figure.

“Yunie!”

Rikku was running toward the platform floating over the yawning darkness leading down into the Farplane. Yuna was there, taken from them, kidnapped or perhaps she had gone with them willingly, polluted by their lies. If she had been told the same things, that this would save Spira, Yuna would come. She had been ready to die for them all when she had only been a child. Her entire life had been about duty and sacrifice for other. And finally, when she was learning to be herself… When she was learning to _live_ for herself. The world tried to bring her down one more time.

Yuna was dressed in flowing white robes, shimmering flowers braided into her long hair. She looked like she was ready for a funeral. Hers, if the Yevon Resurgence had their wish.

She didn’t know how or why Sin had reappeared in Spira’s skies, but what she did know is that she didn’t agree with those lunatics’ plan to turn Yuna into a new fayth so she might protect them again as a new Aeon.

Yuna could protect them all just fine alive.

“I won’t let you do it, Yunie.”

Rikku tightened around Yuna’s wrist as she tried to tear herself away.

“But if this is the only way…”

“I won’t let you throw your life away. That’s not what we fought for, any of us. That’s not what you fought for!”

“But Sin came back!”

“Then let it come! Like last time! We’ll find a way!”

“How, Rikku? With no Aeons, we…”

There were tears on Yuna’s face now and all Rikku wanted was to kiss them away. To wrap Yuna up in her arms and keep her safe there, away from this world that so wanted to destroy her even after all she had done for it. It wasn’t fair. It shouldn’t always be Yuna. Hadn’t she done enough? And still they all wanted more.

“We fought Vegnagun with no Aeons either, and he was a big meanie too! We can do it together, all of us! With _you_ by our side!”

“This is different… If I don’t do this…”

“I don’t want your story to be finished yet, Yunie. And you shouldn’t either. There’s still so much stuff to see in Spira! Beyond Spira! We’ll get a bigger airship, a cooler one than even Brother has! We’ll go over the sea!”

Rikku could see Yuna’s shoulders shaking. She was crying. Finally, Rikku let go of Yuna’s wrist and carefully wrapped her arms around her.

“It will just stop us again… There will be nothing to explore, Rikku. There will be no way to fight it unless I do this… Please, I can’t do this to Spira. I can’t do it to you.”

“It’s going to be alright, Yunie. We’re all here with you.”

Finally, Yuna turned around in her arms, face away from the void beneath them that threatened to swallow up the person Rikku loved most in this horrible, beautiful world. The one who was so dear to her. The clung to each other there in the swirl of pyreflies around them that performed their beautiful, terrifying dance, the one that brought illusions and memories and madness and terrors like Sin. Rikku would never let them take Yuna and leave only a horrible abomination of her memory to linger forever. To wander and dream and be used to lure Spira into a sense of false safety and hope long after all who remembered her had gone to that place.

If there was one thing that was real in this swirl of anger and sadness, it was Rikku’s love for Yuna. Unlike Sin, it would truly be eternal, and no one could send it or calm it.

She leaned forward and Yuna sighed softly as Rikku pressed her lips to hers in a gentle and careful movement.

“_I_ am here with you.”

Yuna wanted to save the whole world, that was who she was.

But if that world threatened Yuna, Rikku would burn it all down for her worse than Sin ever could.


End file.
